


half step, turn

by ewagan



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [31]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: it slips through his fingers, like a dream, a deep ache in his chest that saysyou loved someone,or no, not loved—love, present tense.





	half step, turn

**Author's Note:**

> loose kimi no na wa au. this is deliberately vague, and can be taken as either of them really.
> 
>  
> 
> [prompt here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16108401#cmt16108401)

he wakes up with tears on his face, a gasp of memory and the fear he has forgotten something terribly, terribly important. it slips through his fingers, like a dream, a deep ache in his chest that says _you loved someone_ , or no, not loved— _love_ , present tense. he still does. he wonders how he could have forgotten something this important, when he never forgets anything at all.

and yet, and yet.

_once more, just one more time— let me dream again._

it is all slipping out of his grasp, out of reach. like a memory beyond recollection, leaving him aching and alone when he wakes, hollowed out. he looks at his hand, a fading confession and an unrealised love, longing with no direction. he cannot remember anything at all, only that there was someone, who had looked at him as if he was more than all the expectations his family had placed on him.

as if he was just him.

_please, won’t you tell me? who are you?_

 

 

he goes to the train station, watches the trains come and go. he is waiting, waiting. for something, for some _one_. waiting for a train perhaps, and for someone to step out of it, for someone to say _i’ve been looking for you._

then he goes to the valley, crosses a mountain just to feel it again, that moment of fragile impossibility, like if he’s there long enough, he might just remember this important thing he has forgotten. _just a little more—_ but the moment passes and the sun sets, and he doesn’t come again.

there is nothing there anymore.

 

 

it only takes a moment— these things only ever take a moment. but something in his heart cries out, says _this is who you’re looking for_ just as the trains pull away in opposite directions, tugging him away again.

but he recognises that look. it is the face of someone who has felt the same thing he does, the ache of unrealised love, waiting for recognition. it is the face he sees in the mirror every morning, the face someone who desperately wants to remember.

tokyo is a busy city and he has places he needs to be, but this is far too important, having waited years. he runs past trees and shops, over bridges and up stairs, down the hill, searching, searching for this thing he lost so long ago.

he begins to wonder if he had imagined it after all, that moment. his heart aching for so long now that it imagined someone else felt the way he does.

but there are footsteps and he turns around and looks up. and his heart says _there you are_ , there at the top of the steps, out of breath and waiting, the something terribly important he has forgotten.

_your name—_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)!


End file.
